


Sprinkle, Sprinkle

by 305unreal



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coronavirus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/305unreal/pseuds/305unreal
Summary: Logan is graduating, but he's made sure that no one knows.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Sprinkle, Sprinkle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachsneakers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/gifts).



> Happy birth month to peachsneakers!  
> I didn't know the date, so I gift this to you on the last possible day it could be <3

Logan Liegeman hadn’t planned for this. How could he have? After four long years on campus, he couldn’t afford tuition unless he lived in a communal home on campus and agreed to tutor. With only two years remaining, the asocial young man agreed. As luck would have it, the last student – later, he would know him as Patton Morales – that he had to tutor on his first day was searching for a fourth student to room in their home.

He slowly grew used to the flamboyant theater major Roman Prince, the cynical art major Virgil Xanders, and the father figure sociology major Patton. Logan never once saw Patton as a father figure, always more of a brother figure. Or closer, not that he would ever voice the opinion. Logan grew up in a perfectionists’ house with a lawyer dad and a surgeon mom, both severely homophobic. He couldn’t afford to think like that.

This April, he would be graduating. He’s already got his gown in secret. He doesn’t want to make a big deal out of it, and part of him has grown accustomed to his roommates. He’s kept to himself when he could, and he has never mentioned his grade, age, or even his major. He’s tried to stay in his room as much as possible and only attends his online classes when he’s alone. Today, he graduates.

Due to the virus, his graduation is being held online. He’s already been sent his cap and gown, and he’s wearing it in his empty bedroom. Roman and Virgil left around three to go on a double date with Remy and Emile. Despite Remy and Emile barging into the house day in and day out, Logan barely knows anything about them aside from coffee, cartoons, and them being a couple.

Roman’s brother Remus and Remus’ boyfriend Janus came by around five to pick up Patton for some sort of art auction, he thinks. Logan was invited, but he declined. _Pomp and Circumstance_ has played for the graduates, and Logan mutes the video so he can talk trash about why he wasn’t chosen as valedictorian. Somehow, he fell behind to third in the class. He twiddles with the tassel on his cap.

His side of the video is still on mute when he hears a knock at the door. His _bedroom_ door. Color drains from his face. He’s holding the graduation here because no one was supposed to be home. He wrenches the cap from his head and stuffs it under the bed. He grabs his dark blue bathrobe, a similar color to the gown, and hurriedly ties it on.

“It’s me, Lo,” Patton’s voice rings out. “Can I come in?”

“J-just a moment!” Logan winces as he stutters.

He ties the robe shut and climbs into bed. His laptop continues playing the ceremony and he curses himself, but he crosses his fingers and pulls the blankets up to his chest.

“Come on in, Pat.”

Patton walks into the room with concern written on his face. He’s carrying a tray of what appear to be cupcakes, though he sets them on the desk by the laptop. He watches the ceremony for a moment before turning his attention to Logan.

“What are you doing cooped up in here, Lolo?”

Logan flushes at the affectionate nickname. “Just don’t feel well, I suppose.”

Patton nods, sitting at the foot of the bed. “Are you friends with any of the graduates?”

Logan shakes his head. “Of course not. You’re a junior, and Roman and Virgil are sophomores. I thought you left with Remus and Janus for some auction.”

Patton chuckles lightly. “I only agreed in the first place because I was sure you wanted to come along. I took a taxi back.”

“Why did you want me to come along with you three to an art show?”

“Well,” Patton sighs and places a hand on Logan’s leg through the blankets. “I _really_ like your company. Plus, the art show was going to be a little party for you and Janus.”

Logan opens his mouth to ask a question, but Patton quickly stands up first. He turns up the volume as another virtual certificate is given. _Decameron, Victoria_. The screen flashes to a brunette in a dark blue cap and gown. A few friends with champagne in hand are in the background as Victoria accepts her virtual diploma and thanks the school officials. Patton sits back on the bed in time for the next name. _Decampo, Janus_.

“He’s a senior?”

Patton smiles slightly, clapping for his friend. “Graduate, now.”

The screen moves to the art auction. Janus grins at the camera, dressed in the dark blue cap and gown. Remy, Emile, Roman, Virgil, Remus, and some other people are in the background, wearing masks that spells out ‘CONGRATS’. As Janus accepts his diploma, Remus pulls down his ‘G’ mask, and hugs the graduate from behind. He pulls Janus toward him and gives him a loud kiss that has Janus chuckling into it. Patton stands and mutes the video again with a soft smile on his face.

“They’re cute together.”

Logan nods. “I suppose I have a friend graduating.”

Patton smiles. “I have two.”

Logan hums. “Who’s the second?”

In response, he moves closer to Logan. He lowers himself to the bed, causing heat to build up in Logan’s stomach. Patton moves away too soon, a graduation cap in hand.

“I’m not as oblivious as I seem, Lo.” He sets the cap on the bed, moving to remove the blanket and loosen the bathrobe. “Why’re you cooped up in here, Lolo?”

Logan blushes. “You weren’t supposed to know.”

Patton frowns now. “Wasn’t supposed to know my best friend was graduating?”

“I’m your best friend?”

“Of course, you are! You’ve been my best friend since we had that Florida History class, and you explained The Seminole Wars in a way that I could understand.”

Logan blinks. “I was in that class four years ago.”

“Yeah?”

“… but I’ve only known you for two years.”

Patton shrugs. “I never told you my name in class. But I ran into you more. When I was the assistant librarian, when you worked in the IT department, and when I worked in the bookstore and let you study. Plus, when I helped Remy at Starbucks. I choose to think that destiny wanted us to be together. I only learned your first name at Starbucks, and we only traded numbers when you agreed to be my tutor. Maybe if we would have made eye contact or had something else on our minds, we would’ve gotten together quicker.”

Logan’s eyes are wide when Patton finishes talking. “I had no idea. Is that why you were quick to offering me a place to stay?”

Patton nods shyly. “I’ve liked you since history class. The teacher talked down on me, and you’re the reason I passed the class. And, I’m not a junior, Lo. I’m a senior. I’m just not graduating yet.”

“Oh.”

“Your name’s almost here.”

He looks up, seeing the certificate for _Lester, Daniel_. Patton places the cap on Logan’s head, shedding the robe. Logan blushes as Patton makes his bed. The screen soon flashes to Logan’s bedroom. He accepts the virtual diploma with a small speech he’s recited, but his demeanor breaks into a reddened smile when Patton appears onscreen with a tray of cupcakes. There are sixteen cupcakes. The top row spells out ‘CONGRATS’ while the second row is slightly different.

The first cupcake is a meticulous recreation of the Scorpio zodiac sign in sprinkles. The eighth cupcake is a meticulous recreation of the Capricorn sign, also in sprinkles. The remaining cupcakes on the bottom row spell out ‘TEACH!’. Tears form in Logan’s eyes. Patton quickly sets the tray onto the bed just as the new graduate wraps his arms around Patton’s neck. The screen changes to another certificate, and Logan giggles in Patton’s chest. He rubs circles along his back until Logan pulls away slightly.

“Thank you, Patton.”

Patton reaches over to mute the video again, and he kisses Logan’s cheek. Logan blushes yet smiles. He looks down at the cupcakes.

“Why Scorpio and Capricorn?”

Patton rubs the back of his neck with one hand but doesn’t let go of Logan. “I know you don’t believe in the Signs, but they’re ours. November 3rd and January 15th.”

“You know my birthday?”

“I know a lot.” Patton giggles.

Logan shakes his head amusedly, using his arms’ position to pull his roommate in for a kiss. Patton lets out a squeak of surprise before smiling while reciprocating. Wary of the cupcakes, the boys fall onto the bed and cuddle before the class of 2020.


End file.
